


false colours (real feelings)

by misura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Characters have to choose between sex pollen and truth serum, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "You have very pretty eyes," Thor said. "But your personality is just - pft. Terrible. The worst.""As always, your way with words is truly impressive," Loki said.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	false colours (real feelings)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).



Thor had already made his choice, gulping down the contents of his chosen bottle. Loki had little doubt which option Thor would have chosen, presented with a choice between unbridled truthfulness and unbridled lust.

"Brother," Thor said, sounding thick-tongued. "Dear, dear brother."

To someone with Thor's intellect, there would have been only two choices. To someone like Loki, the possibilities were endless. Their captors would be watching, true enough, but Loki was Loki, and besides, it would mainly be Thor he would need to deal with.

"Why haven't you drunk yet? Weren't you listening when they explained - explained - " Thor frowned.

 _Note to self: try to avoid the side-effects._ "That refusing to drink meant a horrible and painful death?" Loki wished he could afford to make sure that were true. "Yes. Thank you."

"You have very pretty eyes," Thor said. "But your personality is just - pft. Terrible. The worst." He waved his hands, presumably to demonstrate. "You're a terrible person."

"As always, your way with words is truly impressive," Loki said.

"And you're mean, and untrustworthy, and there have been times - many, many times, in fact, when I absolutely loathed you."

The truth, in Loki's experience, didn't hurt. He considered mentioning there had been a number of times when he'd loathed Thor as well, but it seemed a waste of breath.

"So tell me something," Thor said. "Why is it that I - " Loki drank. In part, he might admit to himself (if not to anyone else) to spare himself the rest of this conversation, but mostly because it seemed the best solution to the current situation. He was Loki of Asgard. People had worshiped him as their god and underestimated him at their own peril. Whatever substance was in these bottles, he'd be able to handle it.

Probably. Assuming Thor didn't kill him first, or the other way around.

"Both? You drank both," Thor said. "You weren't supposed to drink both."

 _I am not in the habit of doing what other people suppose me to do._ Loki smiled. He felt, still, very much himself, as capable of lies and trickery as ever - and more than capable of resisting Thor's charms, such as they were.

"I will be very upset if you die on me," Thor said. "Extremely upset."

"Oh, stop it. Neither of us is going to die. It's cheap mind-games, that's all." Loki went back to studying the walls of their prison. They'd been brought here before, but then, shortly after, they had been 'judged' and brought back, two small bottles each.

Thor started frowning again. "What do you mean, mind-games?"

The walls were of some very strange substance - Loki ran his hands over them, feeling ... all right, so perhaps the effects of the potions weren't entirely fictional. No need to tell Thor that, though.

"You mean it's not real? That I don't actually - "

"Should be simple to test, shouldn't it?" Loki said. "Go on, tell me your true feelings. Am I not your dear, dear brother?"

Thor muttered something under his breath, and then he said, "You do it," which Loki imagined was fair enough.

"You annoy me," he said promptly, pleased to hear the words come out exactly as he'd thought them. "All your life, people have been giving you things - things you neither deserve nor appreciate."

"Is that so? Then, what have you given me, brother, that I have failed to either deserve or appreciate?" Thor asked. His expression suggested he felt this to be a clever question.

 _My heart,_ Loki considered saying: horribly clichéd, but the expression on Thor's face ought to be good. _My loyalty,_ would be an even bigger lie.

"What would you like me to give you?" he asked instead.

Thor licked his lips. Loki imagined those lips wrapped around his - _not a good idea._

"Or perhaps," Loki heard himself say, "there is something I may give to you instead?"

"That sounds rather - " Thor hesitated. Loki wondered if Thor was fighting the effects of the potion, or if he was merely searching for the right words.

Loki smiled. "Good?"

"You keep backstabbing me. Honestly, I don't think a relationship between us is going to work out in the long term," Thor said.

"Oh please. When have you ever been interested in a long-term relationship?" Loki scoffed.

"I so am interested in a long-term relationship. Maybe not with _you_ , but that doesn't mean - what you think it means," Thor said. "It means something else. Something deep and meaningful. Something one cannot simply put into words."

 _Well, maybe_ you _can't._ Loki weighed his options. Sex with Thor seemed almost inevitable, and a good way to relieve some stress, but on the other hand - "Which potion did you drink?"

"Why - what does that matter? You drank both," Thor said. "So I suppose I should wish you good luck in finding someone willing to have sex with you after you've told them all about what you really think and feel and what goes on in that squirmy mind of yours, but you know what, I don't even like you, so I won't."

"You want me to die a horrible and painful death?" Loki asked.

"I assumed they'd let us out," Thor admitted. "They should, really. We've done nothing wrong."

 _We both drank a magical potion with unknown ingredients._ In hindsight: definitely not the right thing to have done. "They haven't."

"They haven't, no," Thor said. "So."

"So," said Loki.

"Do you actually want me to - ?"

"Frankly, I'd rather die," was, Loki thought, what he'd been thinking. What came out of his mouth instead was, "Yes. If it's not too much trouble. Please."

Thor chuckled. "You said 'please'."

"You - " Loki started saying, but then Thor took off his shirt and he abruptly lost his train of thought. "You drank the truth potion."

"Picked one at random, actually," Thor said. "And then I swapped out the contents for water. I thought to myself, 'what would Loki do in this situation?', and here we are. Really quite clever, if I do say so myself."

"Horrible, painful death?"

Thor shrugged. "Pretty sure that was just a bluff. So what I figure we're going to do is: we fake this whole sex thing, and then we get out of here. You and me together - we'll be unstoppable. Force of nature."

"We could also _not_ fake this whole sex thing," Loki said. He felt ... strange. This wasn't how things were supposed to be going.

"Well, yes. I suppose we could," Thor said. "I mean, you faked taking the potion too, right? So we're both of sound mind - well, relatively sound, anyway."

"Relatively," Loki agreed.

"And to be honest, I always sort of wanted to - not _long-term_ maybe. But for a few centuries. Might be fun."

 _Might be not,_ Loki thought, but his heart wasn't really in it anymore. "Might be."

(As it turned out, it was.)


End file.
